A Mercenary's Tale
by mutant
Summary: Res Evil/BTVS crossover, maybe B/X. We'll see where the wind takes me....
1. Prologue

Title: A mercenary's tale (Prologue)  
  
Author: Michael Dunbar  
  
Summary: A personal vendetta takes Xander back to Sunnydale.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing, I own nothing. Joss owns Buffy. Whoever owns the resident evil tale owns that.  
  
Timeline: After season 6  
  
Spoilers: Season 6  
  
Author's notes: () is thoughts "" is speech. If you spot a line from Res evil (The film) you get a chocolate cookie.  
  
-------------------------------- (Fuck)  
  
The gunshot wounds hurt; a few holes can be seen in his khaki trousers, blood seeps into the cream colour but Xander doesn't notice as he pulls himself back towards the wall, placing himself in a better fighting position. His left leg scrapes the floor and he winces in pain, but remains focused, and his hand remains steady as he takes aim, his index finger on his right hand resting gently over the trigger of his Glock 21.  
  
BOOM  
  
BOOM  
  
The two .45 calibre shots rip through the night air, two of the creatures fall instantly, the top parts of their heads shown to be blown clear off. They follow the several over forms already laden about the solid concrete floor of the room; blood seems to be everywhere that Xander looks and makes him revile slightly.  
  
Xander takes aim again but also clears his head with a shake as he feels dizziness sweep over him.  
  
BOOM  
  
BOOM  
  
Two more of the creatures fall.  
  
Before Xander even presses the trigger he knows that the gun chamber holds no bullets, his 13 rounds had been spent, his stakes are all gone, his holy water all but used up and his legs rendered useless from the buildings internal security system turrets.  
  
Anger sweeps over him and Xander throws the gun as hard as he can, hitting one of the creatures on the head, doing little damage.  
  
"Come on Xander." He whispers to himself "You've been in worse positions"  
  
Xander barks out a laugh when he realises the truth, no he hadn't. He'd never been in as worse a position as he is now, and he'd gone through some serious shit in his time.  
  
The bullet wounds hurt no more, that's one small triumph for him. It's more of a numb feeling he has now, a cold breeze sweeps across him and he shivers slightly as he sees the figures all moving in his direction.  
  
That's one thing; Xander would have never thought he'd go out this way.  
  
Eaten to death by a bunch of zombies.  
  
(I wish I'd have never taken this damn job)  
  
A mercenary's job is to do and obey, for a price. And when this job came along it seemed easy, penetrate the building and save a few vials of a virus, they had told him that a few workers had been contaminated; they just never told him the symptoms. One thing that they definitely forgot to leave out, the damn workers had all turned into mindless zombies wanting nothing more than to rip flesh from flesh and eat it.  
  
One of the zombies is close, within reaching distance, and despite the pain that it causes Xander kicks out sending the beast sprawling into its "co- workers". Pain shoots up his right leg and he winces in response and he tries to ease his breathing somewhat, so he doesn't pass out from a panic attack.  
  
"Wish I had old Stool with me now" he mutters with a smile.  
  
Old stool, as Xander so fondly calls it, is a gun. An adapted MP5 with laser sight and magnesium rounds, they flare up inside whatever they hit and burn the target from the inside out.  
  
A wave of nausea passes over Xander, his head lolls back onto the hard wall behind him and he feels the vomit wanting to rise from his stomach, but he holds it down and raises his head to stare at the creatures getting closer.  
  
Xander reaches for a 6 inch blade in his belt, it might not do much but he wouldn't go out without a fight.  
  
"You're going to have to fight for your lunch today, you bastards"  
  
. 


	2. 1

Title: A mercenary's tale (Part 1)  
  
Author: Michael Dunbar  
  
Summary: A personal vendetta takes Xander back to Sunnydale.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing, I own nothing. Joss owns Buffy. Whoever owns the resident evil tale owns that.  
  
Timeline: After season 6  
  
Spoilers: Season 6  
  
Author's notes: () is for thoughts  
  
"" is for speech.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The blood thumps in his ears, Xander cringes as he feels himself drift back into consciousness, despite trying as hard as he can to stay asleep. The pain wracks his body and he convulses, unable to scream as his body feels ignited. The bullet wounds in his legs feel like insect bites compared to the pain of whatever is afflicting his body at present.  
  
Two arms hold him down, or try to at least. They are only small arms and from what Xander can tell seem to be that of a woman's.  
  
Her voice breaks into the silence"Inject him with the antivirus".  
  
"What's the point, no one's ever come back from being this far gone. The guy's been bitten by loads of them things, he's infected to the max.." A rougher voice replies "We might as well just blow his fucking head off".  
  
A gun cocking alerts Xander and brings him out of his semi conscious, pain filled, state; Xander grabs the hand holding the gun and squeezes it as tightly as he can.  
  
The man grunts in pain and drops the gun instantly, recoiling away from Xander as well.  
  
"I'm not dead yet" Xander manages to whisper out through clenched teeth "and I don't plan on being dead for a few decades at least"  
  
"Calm down.." The softer voice replies in a soothing manner and he lowers his arm "Don't move, its anti productive. You have to lay still"  
  
Xander relaxes his body, a needle is injected into his right arm and the liquid flows into his body. He lets his head loll back again and then fades away into unconsciousness, getting away from all the pain.  
  
------------- *A Few Weeks later*  
  
"No one's made this fast a recovery from the virus" A voice can be heard "Especially when they were that far gone.. It's amazing"  
  
Xander opens his eyes and winces as the bright lights from above shine into his eyes, he looks around the room. The walls are painted white and several machines lay at his bedside. Two men stand at the foot of his bed discussing him, or it would seem from what he had heard.  
  
"Am I dead?" A question not un-Xander like, he pulls himself to sitting and clenches his teeth through all the pain.  
  
(I couldn't be dead and feel this bad)  
  
"You're. You're awake" One of the doctors says in something akin to awe.  
  
Xander really can't tell which one spoke due to the double vision he seemed to be going through at the time. He nods his head to the question and rests it back against the wall.  
  
They both walk to his side, and one checks him out while the other checks the machines readings.  
  
"Simply astonishing" The doctor says as he checks Xander's pulse "No one has recovered this quickly from the virus ever, even with the help of the antigen."  
  
"Who. Who are you people?" Xander manages to croak out. He notices a glass of water at the side of the bed and motions for it. The doctor obliges and raises it to Xander's lips where he takes a sip and pulls back afterwards with a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"We are what's left of the people who lived in Raccoon city, the Umbrella corporation saw to that" The doctor replies in anger, but his friend rests his hand on his shoulder to calm him.  
  
"Calm down John, we'll get the corporation back for what they did to us. We already have one of there operatives right here" John's friend looks at Xander with a smile.  
  
"Operative, me?" Xander says and lets out a laugh, and then winces as a short stabbing pain makes its way up his leg "Hardly.. I'm what you might call a mercenary"  
  
A voice disturbs the conversation coming from the door "Great a merc, that's even worse"  
  
"Hey" Xander says with a smile "Nice to know I've got my fans"  
  
"Hardly" The man replies and steps into the white lights of the room, the man looks serious. A scar runs its way down his left cheek and his hair is a dark shade of grey. His leather jacket hugs his body as he steps forward "I despise mercenary's, you have no honour"  
  
"Honour's for people without bills to pay buddy" Xander pulls himself up and sits against the wall, his face filled with pain.  
  
The man doesn't reply, he just glares angrily at the young mercenary.  
  
"I wouldn't upset him merc" A soft voice butts in, a woman steps forward from the door. Blonde hair and beautiful eyes greet Xander and he smiles at her, she looks at Xander admiringly before walking towards the bed "He's lethal when he's angry"  
  
"I'll be sure to remember that, before I push my boot into his larynx" Xander replies with a slanted smile "And who are you?"  
  
"Me or Us?" The woman replies and grins "Why, we are the people that saved your ass"  
  
"Did I thank you yet?" Xander asks and looks at the man "Guess you were the one who wanted to kill me"  
  
"Still do" the rough voice replies.  
  
"Charming"  
  
"Why were you in there anyway?" The woman asks and leans forward onto the bed "It's hardly a place for a mercenary"  
  
"Well I wasn't trying to save the world" Xander replies and grins then goes about telling his story.  
  
"You fell for that?" The woman says after he finishes "I can't believe you fell for that"  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know that the virus turns people into flesh eating zombies?" Xander asks in slight anger "It's not exactly common symptoms among viruses you know"  
  
"Never trust corporations" the woman replies "You should know that at least"  
  
"Shut up" Xander responds with a glare.  
  
The woman smirks and jumps up onto the bed "So are you ready to get back at them?"  
  
"How'd you know I want revenge?" Xander asks.  
  
"Everyone wants revenge"  
  
"Fine, fine. How do we get back at them?"  
  
"By attacking their main base and taking it down of course"  
  
"And where might this base be?" Xander asks getting angrier by the second.  
  
"Sunnydale, CA"  
  
Xander cringes and rests his head back against the wall "Fucking fantastic"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	3. 2

Title: A mercenary's tale (Part 2)  
  
Author: Michael Dunbar  
  
Summary: A personal vendetta takes Xander back to Sunnydale.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing, I own nothing. Joss owns Buffy. Whoever owns the resident evil tale owns that.  
  
Timeline: After season 6  
  
Rating: R for bad language  
  
Spoilers: Season 6  
  
Author's notes:  
  
() is for thoughts  
  
"" is for speech.  
  
-------------------------------- (2 days later)  
  
(Sunnydale, how brilliant)  
  
Xander had been spending the last 8 years trying to forget that god forbidden place, trying to erase all the bad things that had taken place within that small town. It was hard but he'd done it, he'd moved on with his life, maybe not to something completely different but it was at least his choice to be a mercenary.  
  
You may like to think that you get a choice in fighting in Sunnydale, especially if you're powerless like Xander. But in a way you don't, seeing your best friends fighting horde's of vampires doesn't give you much choice at all. It never did to Xander anyway, it might not have been destiny but it wasn't exactly a clear cut choice either.  
  
The pain in his legs subsides as he walks along the path, looking up he sees the car at the end of the road that waits for them. A jeep painted with camouflage colours, looks like something straight out of the military.  
  
2 days ago he'd been sitting in a hospital bed in agony and today he's walking along like nothing ever happened, on another mission. Xander's Glocks are held firmly on his hips and he caresses the holster with his hand every so often, just to check that they are in place.  
  
The two people accompanying him don't speak much; the man is more silent than the woman.  
  
The woman at least answer's Xander's questions when he asks.  
  
Xander turns his head to look at her, maybe in an admiring sort of way. She definitely is beautiful, blonde flowing hair and beautiful blue eyes, not unlike a certain slayer he used to know.  
  
"Say.. I got a question"  
  
Xander smiles as she looks his way.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What's your two's names, I mean as much fun as it is calling you Woman and him oaf, I'd kind of like to know your moniker"  
  
She smiles and nods her head at the big guy on Xander's other side "He's called Jack, and I'm Leticia"  
  
"Nice to meet you" Xander replies "Although more you than him"  
  
Leticia just smiles at the compliment, if that is in fact what it was.  
  
They reach the car, Leticia jumps into the driver's seat while Jack walks around the vehicle and hops into the passenger side, leaving Xander to take his place in the back seat.  
  
The car burst into life as Leticia insert's the keys and presses her foot down on the accelerator.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Xander grins as she looks his way.  
  
------------ (30 minutes later)  
  
The car speeds down the highway as fast as the machine can go; every so often the vehicle switches lanes and takes over somebody.  
  
"Not to be doubtful about this whole mission and all we've got going on" Xander breaks the 30 minute silence "But I've got a few friends in Sunnydale, well what used to be called friends, and well they wouldn't exactly let a corporation like Umbrella set up roots without looking into it first"  
  
"The umbrella corporation is extremely secretive, only the top brass in the military actually know what the company is doing in Sunnydale, so I doubt that the civilian population even know it's there"  
  
"Civilian? Buffy. I have so got to introduce you two" Xander says with a smile "She's not exactly a civilian, and while where on this subject since we are going to good old Sunnydale, have you two by any chance got any magnesium rounds? Wooden stakes? A massive fucking sword that's been blessed by a priest?"  
  
Leticia cocks an eyebrow, while stoic Jack just looks at him casually.  
  
"Let me tell you a little story, it's not a very happy one and it may give you nightmares children. So don't say I didn't warn you"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	4. 3

Title: A mercenary's tale (Part 3)  
  
Author: Michael Dunbar  
  
Summary: A personal vendetta takes Xander back to Sunnydale.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing, I own nothing. Joss owns Buffy. Whoever owns the resident evil tale owns that.  
  
Timeline: After season 6  
  
Rating: R for bad language  
  
Spoilers: Season 6  
  
Author's notes: I thought I'd try past tense; if it spoils the part just tell me.  
  
() is for thoughts  
  
"" is for speech and sarcastic comments.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A sigh escaped Xander's lips; his mind gets distracted by the lights that shine in the window of the speeding jeep. His back tingled with a slight cramp, the effects of sleeping in the back seat of a car started to show themselves, unfortunately.  
  
The Glock 21 Xander is fond of is laid on his chest, in it's holster, and his fingers are entwined strongly around it, in his line of work it pays to be prepared all of the time.  
  
Xander twisted his neck to view the front seat; over the top of the seat he saw the blonde hair of Leticia.  
  
Tiredness had crept up on Leticia slowly, and after a few hours of driving she had felt the need to sleep, so she and Jack had switched seats without any argument from him, they were and always will be the best of friends.  
  
From the back, to Xander, she seemed to be resting, as her head lolled back and forth every time the car jittered on the road.  
  
Xander's neck cracked as he twisted it back and his eyes focused once again on the lights that shine onto his face.  
  
Vampires, who'd believe that creatures exist that are three times as strong as any man and drink blood?  
  
Not Jack and Leticia that's for sure, they hadn't believed a word he had spoken and he couldn't blame them for it either. To Xander, his entire life could very well have been a TV show, a book or even a story told to children to scare the wits out of them. But he had lived it, and to him it was more than just a story, it was the thing that had created every single one of the nightmares that haunts him, the things that haunt him in his dreams every time he closes his eyes.  
  
(They will see. it's harder to deny the truth when it's dusted in front of your face)  
  
Xander had thought that Jack and Leticia would have been more open minded, after all they had fought, in the past, creatures that had wanted to eat them or bits of them. But it seemed they were just as gullible and naïve as the world had wanted them, born to believe in truth, justice and that humans are, and will always be, the top of the food chain.  
  
A nice dream, but that's all it has ever been to Xander.  
  
The cramp in Xander's back gets too much for him and he decided to sit, after pulling himself up, he sighed as his back unwound and a loud crack greeted his ears. Xander placed the gun at the side of him and pulled himself forward to look out of the front window of the car, over Leticia's shoulder.  
  
"So. Are we there yet?"  
  
Jack grunted in reply but nothing akin to a language Xander understands.  
  
"That means" Leticia's voice cut into Xander's wise-cracking thinking time "nearly"  
  
"Oh." Xander smiled as the blonde sat up and craned her neck from side to side "You know, my hands work wonders on muscles"  
  
"I bet"  
  
"Some muscles more than others" He replied with a smirk  
  
"We need somewhere to stay once we reach Sunnydale" Leticia replied, changing the subject "Have any idea's stud?"  
  
"Well, at the wonderful little town that is Sunnydale you have two choices, the rat infested motel Del a Ruiz, or the 3 star hotel Champoo, Sunnydale's claim to fame. Although there is a chance the town changed since I left. A chance. But not much"  
  
"You actually have a hotel called Champoo?" Leticia grinned  
  
"Me? Don't tie this in with me lady, I disowned that town a loooong time ago" Xander sat back "I'm what you might call a traveller, the one with no home"  
  
"A bum?" Leticia offered with a sly smile.  
  
"Prefer the term "homeless mercenary" myself"  
  
Xander looked out the window, a sign catching his eye "Sunnydale 25 miles" and he sighed. He contemplated the reasons for coming back to the god forsaken town that had nearly killed him a thousand times over; the last time had been too much for even his psyche.  
  
"Why did you leave?" Leticia asked, breaking into his thinking, turning his head to look at her Xander didn't reply he just shrugged.  
  
"These so called vampires?" She offered with a grin.  
  
(Time to pull out the big guns)  
  
Xander calmed himself before doing what he did; he always needed to calm himself before he let anyone see the scar. He pulled the collar of his jacket down and heard the gasp from Leticia, the response he had expected and had gotten from everyone that had seen it; only 3 people had seen it or he had allowed to see it.  
  
Several holes lined Xander's neck from his collarbone to just under his jaw and they are surrounded by a brown mark that seemed, to Leticia, to look like a large burn mark.  
  
As Xander placed his collar back she didn't reply, she didn't know how to.  
  
Xander smiled, a calm smile, and shrugged.  
  
"That's what you get for being the slayer's friend" 


	5. 4

Title: A mercenary's tale (Part 4)  
  
Author: Michael Dunbar  
  
Summary: A personal vendetta takes Xander back to Sunnydale.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing, I own nothing. Joss owns Buffy. Whoever owns the resident evil tale owns that.  
  
Timeline: After season 6  
  
Rating: R for bad language  
  
Spoilers: Season 6  
  
Author's notes:  
  
() is for thoughts  
  
"" is for speech and sarcastic comments.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Xander didn't reply to the questioning gaze on Leticia's face. To be honest it had been so long since he had even thought about that mark on his neck, and no one had ever seen it beside himself. Exempting a few of the militaries best, they like to make sure their undercover agent can actually go undercover. Each time he had asked them to put it back, clinging to the event and the pain like a lifeline.  
  
It was strange looking back on it, it was so pain-filled and yet all he can think about as he views the memories floating into his frontal is how dark the room was. No light entered into where he was held; he had trouble even seeing his hand in the dark room let alone anything that would threaten him. It was such a long part of his life yet in reality it was only 4 months. 4 months he had been kept in a dark room and tortured for the sake of fun. He had hated their laughter so much, so much that it hurt inside. By the time he was rescued he wasn't Xander anymore, his entire being was changed. He had been brought down to a wreck, somebody that begs for death. He wasn't civilised; his mind didn't work on all levels.  
  
The scoobies had tried to rehabilitate him, change him into the once fun loving caring individual that he once was. It was a lost cause, he was like that and that's the way it was. Till Riley came, the once ex of the slayer had returned and saw him. The military have a way at rehabilitating people, electroshock and drugs. It hurt but it worked because it brought him back to being him. After that Xander was indebted to the army, and they made sure he paid up. He was pumped full of drugs, he was tested on and he was pulled apart bit by bit before been put back together, eventually. Thus began his life as a merc. Xander was trained as fast as they could, he was taught by the best so he could be the best. After training began his real payment to them, a few high class missions later and he was on easy street headed for merc city. Xander had never seen Buffy or Willow after that even; he never had the compulsion to phone them. Phoning them would be a danger to them and as much as the slayer thinks she can cope, Xander knows that Buffy can't. He had made some very nasty enemies in his work; enemies that could easily make her disappear.  
  
"We are here"  
  
Xander is pulled out of his thoughts by Jack's gruff voice, he noticed the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign and actually smiled.  
  
"Welcome home" he whispered.  
  
----------- (Later that night)  
  
They had acquired rooms at the champoo hotel, and they were satisfactory to every body's needs. A bed for the night and a place to put clothes, that's all that mattered to them. Straight away they had all gone to their rooms, and acquired a few hours sleep after the long exhausting journey.  
  
Leticia was sitting on her book reading, the same book she had been reading for the past couple of years but never seemed to finish it.  
  
"War and Peace"  
  
The first hundred pages or so had bored her but once she had got into it, it was a good read. A knock at the door disturbed her and she placed the book down on the table at the side of her bed.  
  
Opening the door she saw the smiling face of Xander.  
  
"You want to see a vampire, lets go see a vampire"  
  
She cast a sideways glance at the guy behind Xander; he had pulled Jack out of his sleep. A dangerous thing to do for most men.  
  
"What do you think Jack?"  
  
"Lets go see these vampires" he replied and yawned.  
  
Xander smiled "Great. Come to my room, I've acquired some weapons"  
  
------------------------ (Xander's room)  
  
Xander smiled as he strapped on a few stakes and he cast a sideways glance at Jack and Leticia, their eyes showed some doubtfulness about what they were about to do. But that would be cleared in time. Once they got into the thick of fighting for their lives with wooden weapons, they would change their minds.  
  
"Wow, you've been busy. Did you even sleep?"  
  
"For an hour or so. I don't sleep much these days" He replied, then placed a leather waistcoat over his stakes and his gun.  
  
Jack grabbed a few stakes followed by a few vials of holy water and Leticia followed suit. If only not to look out of place among the two.  
  
"Come on, the vampires don't wait all night" Xander smiled and headed for the door, followed by the others.  
  
------------ (Park view Cemetery)  
  
"This place gives me the creeps" Leticia spoke and looked behind her quickly "And you say you spent most of your teenage years here?"  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"California people are weird" she replied "Are they going to show up any time soon because I'm getting bored"  
  
"Give it time" Was his response.  
  
They walked from one end to the other with no luck. Xander was starting to get really annoyed and that's when he heard the rustling of the leaves. He smiled as he quietened the other two by pressing his finger to his lips, he pointed to the bushes and they nodded in response. He walked slowly over towards the bushes and when he was a foot away something leapt out at him, it was black and small.  
  
A cat.  
  
"Fantastic. Got me all riled up for nothing. You know they have cats all over the world not just in Sunnydale" Leticia replied.  
  
The cat ran off, leaving Xander feeling daft. He was about to suggest they should go home when he heard the voice.  
  
"Hey look boys, we got ourselves some dinner"  
  
Xander turned to see the faces of three rednecks. They wore T-shirts and mud-laden trousers.  
  
"You know you really should be careful about what you eat" Xander replied and pulled out a stake.  
  
The vampire seemed startled somewhat, but only for a second. His game face took form and he leapt.  
  
All Xander heard was a gasp from the other two, as he stepped forward with the stake in hand. 


End file.
